Desert Disaster
Thanks to Red, he and Blue must now survive in the desert! Characters *Red *Blue *Rapper *Hungry Men *TrollzOr (cameo) Transcript (Shows Red driving a car while Blue's asleep but then he wakes up) Blue: (awake) Huh what!? Red where are we? (sees Red asleep) Blue: Red!? WAKE UP!!! Red: (slaps Blue) Dude! I was having such a great dream! I was in Boobland! Blue: Well guess what? WE JUST CRASHED!! (Shows car on fire) (time lapse, Red & Blue are now walking) Blue: Maybe I should call for help. (scene cuts to Rapper playing 'Flame War' his phone rings) Rapper: Hello? Blue: (on speaker) Oh Rapper thank god! You gotta help! Me and Red are stuck in the desert! Rapper: Well I would but you know the desert is such a BIG place so It'd be kinda hard to find you. Blue: Well how about using TrollzOr's Jet Flyer Rapper: (sighs) Fine. (Rapper barges into Jason's room) Jason: (Y U No Face) Y U No Knock!? Rapper: Look I need to talk to ya. (scene cuts to Red & Blue) Blue: Well before Jason gets here we might as well drink some (notices Red drinking all the water) RED!!! Red: Oh uh sorry! Hold on. (spits some water back in the bottle) Here ya go! Blue: Uhhh I think I'm good for now. Let's eat. (time lapse, Blue is eating pizza while Red eats everything) Blue: RED! Don't eat ALL our food! Red: Fuck off! Blue: (FFFFFFUUUUU Face) REEEEEEEEEEE- (time lapse, Red & Blue are now very tired and both almost collapse) Blue: (tired) Must...... have........ (sees water) WATER!!! (jumps in it but turns out to be sand) Blue: Huh? Oh come on! (Finally, Red & Blue collapse on the sand) 30 Minutes Later (Red & Blue wake up and find themselves tied up on a stick) Blue: What the? (sees five hungry men) GAAH!!! Red: (wakes up) DUDE!!! I was having that nice dream again! What the!? Blue: What's going on!? Hungry Man #1: We have captured you so that we can EAT YOU! Hungry Man #2: I love to eat red and blue people Blue: EAT US!? WHERE ARE YOU RAPPER!!??? Red: Don't worry! I'll eat the rope! (starts eating the rope slowly) Hungry Man #3: We have been surviving in this desert for 5 years! We've been eating everything we've seen from Humans to Animals. Hungry Man #4: (German) Ja! Wir haben Leute, und wir essen aß sogar 3 Personen in unserer Gruppe hungriger Mann! Translation reads: Yes! We have been eating people and we even ate 3 people in our hungry man group! Red: WHAT!? (continues eating rope) Hungry Man #5: Yeah! And your next! Blue: HELP! (The 5 Hungry men are suddenly shot by bullets) Hungry Man #4: Eingehende Bullets! Translation: Incoming Bullets! Rapper: WAHOOO!!! Blue: Rapper! Your here! Rapper: Hop on! (Red hops on th jet flyer but Rapper leaves without Blue accidentally) Blue: HEY!!! WAIT FOR ME!!!! (Jet Flyer dissapears) Blue: FUCK!!!!!!!!!! Hungry Man #4: So können wir essen Sie jetzt? Translation: So can we eat you now? Blue: (In Spanish) Oh Dios mío! '-Episode Ends-' Gallery It could be worse.png|It could be worse Blue calling Rapper.png|Oh Thank god Rapper! Tired Red and Blue.png|Need.... Water! What do you think about this episode? Bad (1/5) Not impressive (2/5) Ok (3/5) Cool (4/5) AWESOME! (5/5) Category:Episodes Category:April Releases